Antlion
Antlions are enemies encountered in the Desert. Background Antlions appear in the desert in the middle of sand vortexes. They pop up, with forks in hand, waiting for the player to fall into the vortex. Should the player fall into the middle of the vortex, the player will be trapped as the antlion feasts on the player's HP. If the player is far away, the antlion will shoot poison projectiles at the player, which can be blocked with the shield. Strategy The fastest and easiest way to kill it is to spam your splash magic. If it takes more than 3 casts to kill it, you can use the technique below but use Splash Magic instead of Projectile Magic. Another faster, less efficient way of killing the Antlion is to simply run in and juggle yourself off of it since it is stationary and cannot be knocked down. It's recommended you don't spam uppercut as this launches you higher than the antlion's hitbox, and the antlion needs to be hit constantly in order to not be close enough to bite you. Since you can attack the hitbox without being right next to the immediate vicinity of the antlion's sprite visually, try to find a place where you can still melee it without being close. There's a specific place to the top right of every antlion where standing there causes the poison bubbles to miss your character, but at the same time you can hit the antlion with arrows. This is easily the most effective way to attack the Antlion, but the trickiest. By using a sandwich, you can become invulnerable to the biting attack, and you can perform the windmill, on the antlion, but this isn't recommended because the above three methods are all much faster and don't require the use of any perishable items. Trivia * The Antlion is a creature known in many fantasy games as a large, insectoid creature that draws in people, animals, etc. through a vortex of sand in order to feed on them. ''Castle Crashers'' stays true to this role. * It appears at the very end of the game at the party in the Barracks, holding a cake. * It wears a bib, and has two forks for comedic effect. * Troll and Antlion have become great friends, they are seen sitting together smiling with Grey Knight at the Home Castle at the end of the game. *He is the only enemy that gives a poison effect, excluding the Industrial Machine's cannons. Gallery Notes * The Antlion can trap you so you have to wiggle to get free. On keyboard this is most easily done by setting your movement keys to WASD, and by spamming them you can escape in a split second. On a controller, hold one direction with the joystick and tap the other direction on the d-pad until you pop out, or just mash the d-pad. * If a scorpion walks into the center of the sandtrap while the antlion is still alive, it'll still be sucked in. * Antlions do not drop anything. * He will spit poison balls at you, giving you a poison effect. You can shield these. Category:Enemies Category:Poison